Moody's Point: Baby Moody
by owensstride14
Summary: Moody Fallon has been doing dumb and babyish things lately and apparently, the only way to solve this problem is to turn her back into a baby. I may be making a fool out of Moody's Point but this is the best I've got
1. Chapter 1

Moody's Point in Baby Moody

(Just a Reminder: This episode is a little gross because it has potty humor so that's why it's rated K+ instead of K, so if you don't want to be disgusted, don't read this story)

(Scene 1 --- School Lockers)

(Bree closes her locker)

Misty: (Approaches Bree with a bunch of glove-themed accessories on) Hey, Bree. I just back from Glove World. It was really fun there. I got a glove-shaped purse, a glove-shaped hat and look… (puts up a blown up rubber glove) High five!

(Bree high-fives Misty's rubber glove)

Misty: I'm gonna do that to everyone now.

Bree: Okay, good luck with that.

(Walks out of scene approaching people in the hallway, high-fiving them with her rubber glove and Spaulding approaches Bree)

Spaulding: What is she doing?

Bree: High-fiving people with her new rubber glove from Glove World.

Spaulding: Okay. (Sniffs) Oh, AH! What is that smell?!

(Moody approaches Spaulding and Bree)

Moody: Hi, guys.

Bree: Moody, aren't you bothered by that smell?

(She and Spaulding sniff the smell again and again and then, they find out… it's Moody who stinks!)

Spaulding: Moody, that's you?! Pew. What have you been doing?

Moody: Nothing.

Spaulding: (Goes behind Moody to see some poop from her behind) You pooped yourself?!

Moody: I pooped myself? (Pulls the behind of her underwear) Wow. No Wonder my behind felt all creamy. (Takes a sippy cup out of her backpack)

Bree: Moody, what is that?

Moody: Apple Juice from a sippy cup.

Bree: A sippy cup?

Moody: Yeah. I don't want any juice to spill onto the floor.

Bree: Of course.

Moody: (Drinks from sippy cup and then puts it in her backpack's drink holder) Well, I've gotta go. See ya. (Sucks on her middle and ring fingers and then leaves)

Spaulding: Poopy Pants, a Sippy Cup and Sucking Fingers?! Something needs to be done about this!

(Misty enters the scene again) 

Misty: (Approaches Spaulding and holds up her rubber glove) High five!

(Spaulding high-fives the rubber glove, only Spaulding high-fiving it causes it to pop!)

Misty: (Holds up popped rubber glove, tear-eyed) You're so hurtful! (Runs off)

Bree and Spaulding together: (Pointing at Misty) That too.

(Theme Song)

(Scene 2 --- The Fallons' home)

(First, it's outside where the bicycling newspaper boy hits the tree on the sidewalk as usual)

(Now, it's in the inside where Mr. Fallon is making Peruvian Hash)

(Doorbell rings and Mr. Fallon comes to the door and it's Bree and Spaulding wanting to talk about Moody)

Mr. Fallon: Hey, Bree, Spaulding. What's up?

Bree: Mr. Fallon, we want your help?

Mr. Fallon: You need some Peruvian hash?

Spaulding: No!

Mr. Fallon: You sure? Because I'm making some right now.

Spaulding: I'm sure we don't. Listen, let's go in the kitchen.

(In the kitchen and the 3 sit at the table)

Bree: Mr. Fallon, have you noticed that Moody has been a little… unusual lately?

Mr. Fallon: What do you mean?

Spaulding: She sucks on her fingers, she pooped in her pants and a whole bunch of other stuff. Mr. Fallon, she's a baby!

Mr. Fallon: Well… maybe Moody has developed some sort of chronic pooping problem and maybe she's had a habit of sucking her fingers since she was 2.

Spaulding: Oh, yeah? How would you know that if you've never told us?

Mr. Fallon: Well… she told me and she wanted to keep it on the Down-Low.

Spaulding: Mr. Fallon, you can't keep a secret! You've told us everything you knew about Moody and they didn't include pooping her pants and all that sort of stuff.

Mr. Fallon: Hmm, maybe you're right. But how do you know about her doing all this stuff?

Bree: We saw her do it at school today. What do you think we should do?

Mr. Fallon: I think I know exactly what she should do.

(Scene 3 --- Moody's Bedroom)

(Moody's Phone rings and she answers it)

Moody: Hello? Oh, hi, Sternum! How's it going? … That's so great! How do you afford that stuff?

(Mr. Fallon opens the door to Moody's room and puts out a remote control for the phone)

Moody: (Talking to Sternum; Laughs loudly) You're funny! … What? What?! WHAT?!

(Those What's turn out to be that Moody can't hear Sternum because Mr. Fallon turning the volume down on the phone with the remote control)

Moody: (Shouting at the Speaker of the Phone) Dude!!!!! Speak Up! I Can't Hear You!!!!!!!!

(Mr. Fallon turns the phone off with the remote control, then Moody notices Dad with the remote)

Moody: Dad, Sternum and I were right in the middle of an important conversation.

Mr. Fallon: Sorry, honey, but I've got some bad news for you. We're gonna have to send you to the… nut house.

Moody: Nut house?! Why?!

Mr. Fallon: Well, we're noticed some behavior problems and we want something about it. Moody, get in the stroller. (Puts a baby stroller in the room and Moody gets in it)

(Scene 4 --- Outside Moody's House)

(Bree and Spaulding are outside waiting for Mr. Fallon and Moody, then Mr. Fallon goes out of the house with Moody in the stroller and Bree, Spaulding, Mr. Fallon walk to the infirmary with Moody in the stroller)

Moody: (thinking) Oh, mom. I'm in so much trouble. I hope everything's okay with you.

(Scene 5 --- Hot Air Balloon)

Moody's Mom: I Need To Go Potty!!!!!! There's no restroom up here! That's a problem!!! (Urinating sound can be heard) Oh, no!!! Moody!!!!!

**COMMERCIAL BREAK, THEN WE'RE BACK**

(Scene 6 --- The Infirmary)

(Moody is in the Hospital Bed reading a magazine and sucking on a lollipop)

Moody: Ugh. I hate things. (Pulls out a magazine newsletter)

(Bree and Spaulding approach Moody with shopping bags)

Spaulding: Hey, Moody. We got some baby stuff to help you out. First we have pacifiers. Here's mine. (Puts a Big Bird pacifier in Moody's mouth)

Moody: Thanks. (Chops pacifier nipple in half with her teeth)

Spaulding: (Picks up pacifier parts) Wow, no wonder they called you Moody.

Bree: Here, Moody. Use my pacifier. (Puts pink pacifier in Moody's mouth)

Moody: Thanks, Bree. (Naps peacefully)

Spaulding: (Makes a WTF face)

Bree: (Tucking Moody in) She's still upset about getting cut off from Sternum so she doesn't want to think about men right now. (Stops tucking her in) Anyway, we also got you a baby bottle, diapers and a rattle. (Gives Moody rattle and she plays with it for a few seconds)

(Doctor, Mr. Fallon and Misty enter the scene)

Doctor: All right, I think the patient is now ready to be babyfied. We just need her to fall asleep and we'll be all set.

Bree: Looks like she's asleep now.

Doctor: Good. Now, we just need to…

Spaulding: Wait, doctor, is Moody going to be able to return to her normal teenage self anytime soon?

Doctor: Well, she's supposed to age about 8 months every week so she'll be back to 16 in about 6 months or so.

Bree: Okay, good. It's only September right now so it won't be the end of the school year when she's back.

Doctor: Okay. Now everyone can leave.

Misty: Wait, you don't have any news for me?!

Doctor: I don't know you!

(Misty, Mr. Fallon, Spaulding and Bree leave the room)

Doctor: Hit the switch, Nurse John!

(Nurse John hits the switch)

(Scene 7 --- The Infirmary again)

(CAPTION: One Week Later)

Doctor: (Holding Baby wrapped in a blanket) Okay, everybody ready?

(Everyone says yes)

Doctor: (Takes baby's head out of blanket) Everybody, Baby Moody Fallon.

All 4: Awwwwwwww!

(Doctor puts Baby Moody into Mr. Fallon's arms)

Mr. Fallon: (Baby talk) Hello, little Moody Doreena Fallon. It's me, Daddy.

Bree: Can I hold her?

Mr. Fallon: Sure. (Puts Baby Moody into Bree's arms)

Spaulding: Careful, Bree. That's my baby you're holding.

(Scene zooms out as the group comforts the baby and fades out 10 seconds later)

THE END (But stay tuned for an alternate scene in Chapter 2)


	2. Chapter 2

Moody's Point in Baby Moody, Epilogue

(This part takes place six months after Moody has been babyfied, which means she's now back to her normal teenage self. When Moody is talking on the phone, you'll notice that I put in a last name for Sternum. I don't actually know his last name so I just made one up.)

(CAPTION: 2 Months Later)

(We go in Moody's bedroom)

Moody: (Talking on the Phone) Hi, is this Sternum Rice? It's me, Moody. I just finally came back to my normal teenage self after having to be babyfied. And to celebrate, I will now serenade you with a song. (Sings her rendition of "Where The Boys Are" by Connie Francis) Where the boys are… Sternum waits for me… (Stops singing and looks shocked, but then…) Okay, daddy, knock it off with the remote. Dad? (Looks and sees that her dad isn't there) What happened?

(Now to Sternum's house)

Sternum: What was that garbage?

Guy who looks like Sternum, who is his brother: What wasn't that garbage?

THE END


End file.
